Fireflies
by cupcake12578
Summary: Song fic for Fireflies by Owl City. How I imagine a human Edward getting his escape from the Cullen house when things are overwhelming. And because he likes fireflies. Don't even try to deny it. Could be any character though, use your imagination. One-shot since it is a song fic.


**A/N: Just a song fic I thought up. I can picture this taking place outside the Cullen house if they were all humans anyway. Just an escape for Edward on those angsty nights he always seems to have. *sigh* In case you were wondering, I'm still alive but I'm completely embarrassed by my fail writing and overall disappearing act. Anyway read. **

Song: Fireflies by Owl City

I smile to myself as I watch the sky begin to turn dark. The sky is fading to a deep blue color. I'm tired, but I'd stay up long into the night for this. Before long the night is black and bright specks of vibrant light begin to litter our yard. Our house is dark. Everyone else is sleeping peacefully.  
I tip-toe down our stairs and out the front door with a jar in my hand. The moment my bare feet are out the door I run to the wide grassy field next to our small house in the country. For a few minutes I sit in stunned silence just like every night before, and I watch the fireflies as the weave through trees and air. As they blink the light seems to linger, making patches of fading light everywhere as the bugs flicker their lights. The sight is breathtaking.  
Sitting there makes time stand still. It seems as though the earth has slowed down, but I know it hasn't. I feel like I'm in a dream, and I can't say I want to change anything about this moment. Everything seems surreal as the blinking bugs light up the slightly chilly night.

A firefly takes that moment to land on my hand. It crawls across my pale moonlit skin. Tracing patterns only it can see. It tickles but I don't dare move and disrupt this moment of absolute peace.  
And suddenly the lightning bug is flying up into the air. The light from the bug blends into the stars and I am drawn towards the sky. I stand up and watch the bugs weaving above me. Like a dance almost. and below me several are blinking in the grass, and some are weaving just above the ground. The blinking surrounds me and I feel as though its my own private party, disco ball included.

I'm desperately tired. Having lost track of time and no fireflies caught I return with my jar to my room. The moment my head hits the pillow I'm asleep. The next day passes quickly and I find myself eagerly awaiting nightfall once more. Only this time I'm to remain inside as directed by the adults.  
I leave the door unlatched and wait until the house is quiet. I sneak through the cracked door. i can't possibly sleep when a wonderland of lightning bugs and stars await me. I creep through the silent house wondering how they could possibly be counting sheep or sleeping right now, no matter how tired they might be.  
I chased around the yard grabbing a few fireflies to put into my jar. The fingers of dawn creep in and dew begins to form. It was bittersweet. The fireflies retreated to the surrounding trees and I crept back into the silent house, blinking jar in hand. The jar was placed on my night table as I tried to get a few hours of sleep. The blinking bugs visited me even in my unconsciousness. I jumped awake from my dreams and one glance at the ever blinking jar instantly calmed me.  
A peaceful slumber. As much as I want to be out the next night, I'm far to tired. I want to deny my lethargy, but I can't. The childish joy of catching a firefly has not yet outgrown me, and perhaps it never will. The creatures are simply mesmerizing. The blinking light isn't exactly what a small child thinks it is. Upon closer inspection a child finds something alive and enthralling before their curious eyes. Life itself is a mystery and is different based on where you look from.  
Dreams never die, they just grow up Some nights I still find myself wandering the night watching the fireflies dance and weave. And some nights, I find myself dreaming crazy dreams. And some days I find myself thinking crazy things. Together, I have an abundance of wild dreams to last all my days. As long as I have my jar anyway.

**A/N: Since it's against the rules to have the lyrics in the story (ridiculous if you ask me, but hey its not my decision) I had to do some editing from when the lyrics were included. I still really liked writing this. And now I kind of want to continue it. Review?**


End file.
